The Pharaoh's Wife
by Krystal Nekoi
Summary: After a disastrous wedding, Krystal, Yami’s newfound wife runs off, regretting the whole thing. But then she soon discovers that the palace might not be as bad as it seems. (Chapter 2 – Friends in the Fight, introducing more characters)
1. Forbidden Memories

Ok, this was meant to be a serious romantic history of my Yami and Yami Y, but for some reason I couldn't help being amused with some of it. Oh, and Yami Yugi is called either Yami, Pharaoh or Pharaoh Yami, Yugi doesn't exist so don't get messed up. Happy reading.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-  
  
Chapter 1 - FORBBIDIN MEMORIES  
  
The young bride looked down, with tears welling up in her bright eyes. She was pretty, that was for sure, her dark hair hung loose, her delicate features disguising the talent she held inside - the talent and the turmoil.  
  
Why her? Why was she the one chosen to marry the Pharaoh? Why was she the one to be Queen, to hold such a high responsibility? It was her looks that gave her this position. And she would gladly give all of it away to become a normal peasant, living life with her own will and marrying someone she liked.  
  
How did she end up like that? Then Krystal remembered, it was less than a week ago, her par - no. They weren't her parents, her parents won't do such a thing to her, they won't force her against her will.  
  
Krystal's dad was a priest, a high priest that was close to Pharaoh Yami. He managed to retire too. No wonder she met him so many times. She knew that he had chosen himself a bride, but how could she guess that it was her?!!? Her mum told her early in the morning. Unsuspecting of the chaos that was going to happen that day, Krystal had sat on her bed, playing with her pet cobra, wondering what was so exciting. "Krystal, I have great news for you." Krystal swung her legs over her bed excitedly, and smiled, not knowing it was the last smile she was going to smile for a long time. "What?" "We've accepted, you're going to marry the Pharaoh next Full Moon" "WHAT?!" There was the sharp sound of breaking ceramics and then an awkward silence.  
  
Krystal breathed heavily, staring at the vase she had broke with a swing of her arm. "H-how could you?" Her parents stared back at her, clearly shocked at her reaction. "But - I - I thought you'd be happy!" Krystal glared at them, her deep crimson eyes sharp. "Happy? HAPPY?! How can I be happy? You made, the biggest decision of my life in less than one day without even thinking about me and my feelings! How can I marry a complete stranger? I've never even talked to him!" Her mum tried to reason. "He's the Pharaoh dear, he's - " "THAT'S ONE OF THE REASONS I DON'T WANT HIM! I DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM! Try to underst - " "That's enough Krystal!" Her father stepped in. "Your mother was only trying to do you good, and if that's the reaction we get for trying to help you, then get out of here." Krystal glared at both of them, they were serious. "I just - I can't believe this!" She whipped around and stormed out of her room, running to the temple.  
  
Krystal's mother watched her daughter's shadow slowly disappear and turned towards her husband. "Maybe we shouldn't have accepted, she seems so - upset, to put it lightly." He watched sternly at the small figure that quickly disappeared into the temple. "No, she is old enough to make decisions for herself, but she still needs to learn." Tears glistened in Krystal's mother's eyes, her daughter was rarely angry or sad.  
  
(((  
  
In the temple Krystal was crying on the holy fountain. Her tears melting in with the sacred water. How did she get herself into this? All she did was live life normally like everyone else but a whole load of trouble always manages to find it's way to her. She took out a small gold coin, the fountain of precious water had always helped her before, and it was always right. On one side she chose a way, on the other, was a different way. Then she flipped the coin into the fountain with a soft "ting!' "Fountain," she whispered, "Tell me, should I choose the way of pain, of the way of tears? Should I run away? Or should I give up my life?" The coin spun round and round on it's side, Krystal held her breath, she had already promised herself that she would do whatever the fountain told her to. As the coin leaned towards the side of pain, a splash of water that spouted from the top of the fountain and steadied it so the coin stayed on it's side. Krystal stared, "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked. But she knew what it meant, the tears that had almost disappeared while deciding returned. Could she love? Could she learn to like the Pharaoh? Could she obey her parents and go obediently? The night was spent on the fountain, crying.  
  
(((  
  
Krystal looked up, they were married already. She couldn't believe it, she was now Queen of Egypt. The priest had stopped the ceremony, it was now time to kiss. Her, Krystal Rugisia, a girl that's never even thought of loving in her life, kiss a complete stranger who was related to the Gods! Yami leaned towards her, Krystal closed her eyes, this was going to be her very first. As her lips brushed against his, she quickly snapped back, opening her eyes and brought her hand up to slap him, hard. Everyone stared. Krystal gasped, that wasn't supposed to happen. "I-I'm I'm sorry!" She spun around and ran straight out of the room, leaving Yami standing alone with a red hand mark on his face. "Wow," he said, still staring at where Krystal disappeared. "She slaps hard." A member of the audience leaned over to his partner, "Is that meant to be a good thing? He seems.happy."  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-  
  
That was strange. If you think that this is a fangirl story, well, you're wrong. I HATE Yami, it's just that I HAD TO MARRY HIM IN A STUPID QUIZ AND NOW I'M OFFICIALLY HIS WIFE! Though the title Queen of Games is fun. I'm writing this as an official history of my Yami. Even though she's named after me, it's not me. I'm Nekoi. I hope my friends (Ahem, you know who you are) will not tease me forever and let's hope you'll get over it soon. Please, can someone tell me the history in YGO (y'know, how the shadow games got locked away etc etc.) And someone give me names for people! I need the real and some made up priests, guards, people, anyone! If anyone has any idea, I would like to know the real people first, and then you can put anyone else in. Even yourself! Just give me small details on personality etc first.  
  
Thanks for reading and please review!  
  
NAMES! NAMES I NEED NAMES! NAMES AND PEOPLE! ALL IS WELCOME! NAMES! NAMES! NAMEY! NAMEY! NAMES!  
  
PS. I don't care if this chapter is named after a YGO Playstation game, it suits the story. 


	2. Friends in the Fight

(Skip me if my rant's annoying and you want to get to the story quick)  
  
For those of you who like this story for some strange reason, thanks for all of the lovely reviews! This chapter is mainly to introduce more characters into this story and hardly has any humour in it. Not many characters passed the acceptable test, I'm going to add Kaiba and Isis in.  
  
A little bird told me that Kaiba's Priest name was Seth, is it? Oh well, who cares if it isn't, he's going to be called Seth anyway, stuff the little bird! (Shoots random bird) Also, congrats to Kagome0102 and Kimmy Nagasaki: Queen of Games (No you're not, my Yami is! kidding), you two both got characters in, oh, and of course Linde.  
  
Kimmy Nagasaki: Queen of Games , you didn't get Kami in because Yami's got too many sisters already. ^^ I'll give him a break in this fic.  
  
Oh, and MARIAH YOU IDIOT! JOEY WASN'T EVEN BORN BACK THEN, BE SERIOUS WHOULDYA?! Damnit. You are never going to make it into this fic. And if you wanna know what the stupid quiz I took was (Mariah, I won't even think of telling you again) you can take it at quizilla.com. But if you're too lazy, here's a link  
  
Kinda long, oh well. Oh, and whoever sent me that email (Kimmy wasn't it?), Please unblock me, my emails won't go through. ^^U And if you do take the quiz, please, it's stupid, don't be like Mariah, it doesn't work right? RIGHT?!  
  
Oops, this is too long, on with the story!  
  
Oh, and btw Shifting Waters, yeah I know Linde. She's going into this story too. Also, read the rants next time. And the category. I'm a humour fanfictionist, I can't help it, this was meant to be serious though.  
  
(Start story here) ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-  
  
Chapter 2 - FRIENDS IN THE FIGHT  
  
Everyone watched in silence as the young Queen ran away. After a small while most of the audience was over the unexpected slap and the people scattered, knowing the wedding was over. Maids came to attend to the shocked pharaoh and in the midst of the chaos the maid-of-honour slipped through the crowd and followed her new Queen into the hallway.  
  
The young girl looked about Krystal's age, perhaps a little younger. As she ran after Krystal she made her way through the palace, she made each turn swiftly and carefully, obviously knowing the place extremely well. She dressed the white dress of rich Egyptian girls and carried a large broadsword at her belt, showing her warrior status. Her long black hair, streaked with gold, flew out behind her; bright greyish green eyes alight with mischief. She swung into a large, royal room where she found Krystal sitting on her bed, her head in her hands so you couldn't tell whether she was crying or not. The girl bobbed a mock curtsy, "Greetings Queen Krystal." "Go away Linde," Krystal turned away, "I'm not in the mood right now." The girl called Linde looked sympathetically at her Queen and gave a sad smile. "I know how you feel, and I guess I will forgive you for hitting my best friend since I've done the same once before." She said gently. Krystal's reaction was exactly as that of Linde's prediction. She turned around, fuming. " I don't need your forgiveness for slapping that freak!" she shouted, "and as for knowing how I feel, marry someone before even thinking of saying you know how I feel!" She raised her arm and smashed it into the wall in anger. Linde stared slightly shocked as she saw small cracks creep away from the place of impact.  
  
(A/N: I think Ancient Egyptian walls were made of plaster, aren't they? Oh well, a little bit of exaggeration here)  
  
She noticed a small red trickle on the wall - blood. The hit was to take it out on herself more than anything. Linde walked over to Krystal and sat down on the bed next to her. "Don't worry. It'll all pull over." She said gently. Krystal cast a sharp side glance at her, warning her no to get any closer. "And how will you know? What do you know?" Linde pulled her close and gave her a sympathetic hug. "Because I will alwways be here for you" Krystal tried to pull away for a few seconds but soon gave in. She put her face in her hands and wept. The blood and tears streamed down her forearms as one, running into each other. Linde gave a gentle smile and hugged her harder, this time Krystal hugged back. "Don't go, please don't go." She whispered, amidst her tears. "I won't," Linde whispered back. "I promise I won't"  
  
Meanwhile, outside they seemed to have gained an audience. A priestess stood outside. She had heard everything. Arouna leaned against the door, Linde was almost never compassionate, this was a sudden change in personality. Linde, playful, cruel, cold and sly. She rarely got close to anybody, even though they were enemies, Arouna knew this much. Suddenly she gave a cruel smile, now she had something big to tease Linde about, she had complete control. Arouna stumbled backwards as the door suddenly opened. Linde stared at her enemy as she tried to regain her balance. Her eyes, wide in surprise in that brief moment when they met now glinted with malice. "How much did you hear?!" Arouna gave a wicked smile. "Enough to know that if word spread of what you have done, your reputation throughout the palace would fall several notches." Unexpectedly, Linde's wide eyes narrowed, not in confusion, but in her usual way, sarcasm. "Really now? What reputation, mine? Are you sure it's my reputation you're ruining or yours?" Arouna frowned. "What are you talking about?" Linde stared, taking in Arouna's suspicion. "Why, who would the pharaoh himself believe? Me. Who would everyone else in this palace believe? Him. Besides, you wouldn't dare." Arouna stopped for a bit, she hated to admit it but she was right. "And what makes you think I wouldn't?" "Well, for starters, I don't really care whether you tell or not. It's just that someone in the palace is sneaking around listening to other's private conversations. Secondly, if you do, which I know you would judging by you tone, you'd expect me to hide from embarrassment? Shame perhaps? Pe-lease, if anyone would be leaving in shame, it is you." "And why would I be leaving?" The warrior gave the priestess the well-known rolling of the eyes. "Obviously, you would be leaving because after I've had my say, you'll wish you never opened that gossipy mouth of yours." She gave a mock laugh, her eyes darted behind her. "And in near future, if you ever get the urge to repay me for this nice little chat, be more careful. I can hear footsteps a mile away." Defeat, sweet defeat. Arouna glared all her hatred towards the Pharaoh's 'pet'. How she brushed off the incident so flourishly, making her feel the victim instead of Linde.  
  
"Is everything ok?" Asked a gentle voice from behind them. Arouna and Linde whipped around to see another young priestess. "Ryku, what are you doing here?" Linde snapped. The priestess called Ryku peered at the closed door. "Nothing, I just heard a loud bang coming from somewhere near here, that's all." Linde and Arouna looked at each other. "It was that loud?" "Yes, I bet the Pharaoh himself would come to see what's wrong." She replied. Linde felt amused, Krystal won't like that now.  
  
Inside the closed door Krystal had stopped crying and was now wondering whether this marriage was as bad as she thought it was. There was a new beginning here. She had always wanted to move out. Start a new life. At home she hardly had any freedom, life was done according to everything her parents said and believed in. Independence was a dream away. She had made such a big deal about the marriage, but it wasn't as bad as she tried to make it sound. She had visited the palace before, and she had met Yami. Back then he was nothing than a young prince that was to be respected. Now it was a completely different story. But she could learn to like him. He didn't seem so bad at first, not for a pharaoh who had all that he desired for his whole life. Krystal knew that she had acted really spoilt and selfish inside the palace. She couldn't help it. It was a subconscious reaction she had when in a place she didn't know about. It took a while to bring the softer side out. It must be just a reaction to fear. Fearing to know what's inside, fearing others to know the real her. But with all the other people in the palace, life might be able to lift up a bit, and then, well, maybe then she'd try to get along with Yami, he was the pharaoh after all. Krystal shook herself, what was she thinking. She wasn't about to give in to someone just because he was royalty. Nope, if he wanted her, he would have to come get her. She looked up as someone knocked on her door. "Yes?" she asked. Linde poked her head in, "The pharaoh's here, care to come out and greet him? You don't have ta. I'll cover up for you." Krystal heaved a sigh. "I'll go" she got up and held her bleeding hand behind her back. Bring it on pharaoh, she thought, try and get me.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-  
  
Hehe, that chapter was slightly longer than the others but I know, it took ages and it's short. I don't get it, my humour stories are too long and my serious stories are too short. I need to even them out. But then I take ages to update. (As you can see) so either it's long chappies and, well, per year updates or short chapters like this and update per several months. You choose. *Shrug* Anyway, I know this chapter sucked, but it's the building block to a nice, in-depth story. The introduction of the many palace characters. ^^U Hope those people who like my weird lame sense of humour, cause I'm gonna rotate between this story and my YGO humour story. Read it when it comes out. (Before the 3rd chapter does) Oh, and review and take the quiz!  
  
PS. Linde did the conversation between her and Arouna so please, any comments about that is comments to her. Cause I didn't do it =D 


End file.
